1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to an apparatus for removing a solvent and a photolithography apparatus using the removing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A display device or a semiconductor device includes patterns disposed on a substrate. The patterns include electrodes, wirings, semiconductor channels, and the like. These patterns are formed by using a photolithography process.
Photolithography processes include a process for removing a solvent contained in a photoresist. The process of solvent removal is performed by using a solvent removing apparatus. When radiant heat is applied to a substrate loaded into a chamber, the solvent in the photoresist evaporates and the evaporated solvent is discharged to the environment outside of the chamber.
The evaporated solvent is partially liquefied while being discharged and the liquefied solvent blocks a discharge path through which the evaporated solvent is discharged. As a result, the solvent removing apparatus malfunctions.